


lights out

by awkwardspaceturtle (CastelloFlare)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/awkwardspaceturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be the leader, the person to be trusted to protect and guide his members. Not accidentally pull them into some nasty nonconsensual three-way with the dark version of himself. Keith was definitely going to hate him now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygod  
> my first sheith fic and it's smut  
> i'm so used to writing fluff but these fuckers made me do it  
> esp that fuckboy shiro  
> what the fuck is this even

Keith was going to hate him.

Shiro was sure of it.

He was supposed to be the leader, the person to be trusted to protect and guide his members. Not accidentally pull them into some nasty nonconsensual three-way with the dark version of himself. Keith was definitely going to hate him now.

“Stop…!” Shiro said through gritted teeth. Despite his own pleasure building, amplified by the sensation of Keith’s hot skin, he knew this wasn’t right. This shouldn’t be happening. Even when he was suppressing his own feelings for the younger boy, he wanted to take his time. He didn’t want to rush in. Not like this. _Especially_ not like this.

If he would be totally honest with himself, hasn’t he been wanting to do this for quite a while already? Not _to_ Keith, but _with_ Keith. Meaning, the decision had to be mutual, and not the result of Keith wandering into Shiro’s room after dark just when Dark Shiro suddenly decided to materialize from who-the-fuck-knows-where.

“Don’t… don’t put him through this. He’s just a kid…!”

Behind him, he could hear Dark Shiro’s low, guttural laugh. Shiro should’ve known that his protests would only fuel the hunger of his alter ego – Dark Shiro’s movements became increasingly faster, his hips rocked back and forth at an almost insane speed, his shaft sliding in and out of Shiro, hard and slick. Consequently, he was also pushing Shiro deeper into Keith, who had begun eliciting more raspy moans, his cavern hungrily welcoming Shiro’s every thrust.

“A kid?” Dark Shiro said mockingly. “Is that really what you still think of him? Look at him, Shiro – he’s _seducing_ you. He’s seducing _us_.”

Despite his own protests and efforts to actually _not_ look under him, Shiro’s body just won’t listen to his own mind. How could he? After years of being careful with his own feelings and urges directed at the younger boy, and suddenly being thrust into this situation (pun not intended) in which Keith is tied up on his bed with his legs wide open, all the walls he had erected just crumbled. He looked.

Half-lidded purplish eyes locked with his own, hungry and passionate and far from afraid. Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed together, his breathing ragged and making his chest shiver. His nipples stood pink and hard, poking at Shiro’s own chest whenever he pushed too hard, which was becoming too frequent. Most of all, Shiro was mostly aware of the tightening of Keith’s wet sticky cavern around his own pulsating cock, a sign that he was about ready to come – evidently, Keith’s own erection was making a sloppy sticky mess between their torsos, marking Shiro’s skin with his essence.

The way his body looked like underneath Shiro’s massive build, Keith didn’t seem like he was totally hating this, at all. The sight and sounds escaping his delicate lips would most likely haunt Shiro’s mind for the following weeks.

How long has Keith wanted this? How long has _he_ wanted this?

Shiro could feel his dark alter ego smirking from behind him, his lips lightly nipping at his ear as he rammed his cock into Shiro. “No matter what you say, I know what you _want_. I know what you _love_. You and I, we’re the same. The only difference is I have no shame on acting on my impulses.”

With one last forceful thrust, and with Keith’s sudden throaty gasp, Shiro’s eyes locked shut, and he let his body succumb into the pleasure. His chest and shoulders shivered, his fingers and toes curled shut as spasms rocked his body, and everything was white and quick and messy.

What he could hear with so much clarity above the sloppy and breathy noises, was Keith gasping his name into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  fuck the pronoun game amiryt  
> i literally stopped writing in the middle just to go to church and figuratively got my sinful soul cleansed  
> (it's a sunday and it's a family thing)  
> if you read until the end of that messy testosterone-filled fiasco, thank you so much  
> kudos and comments are welcome  
> also you're more than welcome to let me know i'm not the only one who has fantasized about this type of shit


End file.
